Cry of Hetalatin
by Chisueo
Summary: Misterios en una Mansion...Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato ¿Que tan cierto es eso?/ No es basado 100% en HetaOni/ Los personajes son de HetaLatin
1. Chapter 1

Pues...Este es el primer Capitulo de este fic...

He de Aclarar que los monstruos seran una sorpresa hasta un par de capitulos mas...Habran muchos misterios y cosas que resolver...

Pero por sobre todo...El como escapar de la Mansion sera el tema central de la historia, el como cada personaje tendra un vuelco de 360° en cuanto a su personalidad individual que tendra que dejar de lado para cooperar con los demas y escapar de esa mansion

En cuanto a donde es...Les dire solamente que es en el Sur de Chile, no dare algun lugar especifico, ni si necesariamente la mansion "existe" o similar...simplemente se me ocurrio que fuera en el Sur de Chile por las mil y una leyenda que hay por el Sur xD

en fin...

Beta Reader: Quuun...Gracias linda :3

* * *

Cap. 1:

Era una senda tan larga, estaba tan olvidada por la mano de Dios que solo a ellos se les había ocurrido semejante tontería de visitar ese lugar. Parecía albergar un secreto aquella mansión, uno tan escondido que solo averiguarían al entrar, después de todo de algo que valieran las tres horas a pie que habían tardado en llegar a ese sitio. El viento soplaba lentamente las hojas de los arboles, de forma que solo se escuchaba un tenue susurro de cómo las ramas más débiles se doblaban dejando caer las hojas.

Era bastante espeluznante mirar aquella mansión con una infraestructura colonial deteriorada por el tiempo y que parecía estar embrujada, simplemente al verla cada vello de la piel se les erizó, algo no estaba bien, pero a la vez les hacía querer entrar en ella y saber que pasaría. Chile Sur miró con algo de desconfianza la puerta que estaba cerrada con un antiguo candado, era extraño, jamás había visto aquella casa y eso que el mismo conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Miró de reojo a Argentina que se encontraba a su lado derecho y él como Paraguay y Bolivia se empujaban entre ellos diciéndose que el otro era un cobarde y que no se atrevía a entrar sin salir corriendo.

—Dejen de comportarse tan infantiles—les regaño Sebastián algo cansado del comportamiento de ambas naciones sin percatarse de lo silencioso que estaba Sur mirando el candado—… Benja ¿Pasa algo?

—… ¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, nada—dijo con una sonrisa el chileno acercándose al portón de la mansión y notando la pequeña inscripción en el candado "Si abres este candado… No tendrás retorno a tu realidad".

El de ojos verdes frunció un poco el ceño al leer aquello, era extraño, por un segundo no quiso entrar, eso le había parado los pelos de punta. El sureño acerco su mano algo dudoso al candado y lo tiro un poco para ver donde estaba el lugar donde iba la llave, pero extrañamente no tenía ninguna hendidura donde podría insertarse una llave o algo similar, eso le extrañó aun más y miró a Argentina algo confuso, este se le acercó y notó lo que pasaba, sonrió y se encogió de hombros haciendo ver que el tampoco tenía idea de que pasaba con ese candado.

—¿Por qué no lo tiras?—pregunto Paraguay cruzándose de brazos y tratando de ignorar a Bolivia el cual hacía el mismo gesto que el de ojos verdes

—¿Crees que será así?—Sur no estaba seguro de abrir el candado, y tampoco le convencía el hecho de que tirarlo lo abriría —Inténtalo, no pierdes nada—respondió el menor de los presentes sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

Benjamín tiró suavemente el candado y un pequeño "click" se escucho para después escuchar caer al suelo el candado junto a la pesada cadena a la que estaba unido, un pequeño pinchazo en la mano sintió el sureño a la cual vio y noto una pequeña marca que empezó a formar una pequeña frase en una refinada caligrafía…

"No…  
hay…  
mas…  
realidad…"

Estaba hecha en forma de una herida en la palma de la mano derecha, Benjamín tan solo miró extrañado aquello y comenzó a sobar un poco la herida, le picaba y dolía, era como el arañazo de algo pero tampoco quiso mostrárselo a nadie y la tapo como pudo con la manga de su camisa y tomó con la otra a Sebastián de la mano y casi por instinto se interno en aquel lugar. Sintió detrás de ellos como los otros dos que los acompañaban les gritaban que los esperaran al entrar, realmente poco y nada le importo ese hecho ya que siguió como si nada caminando junto a Argentina el cual no sabía porque lo seguía sin decir nada.

Era extraño, los árboles daban sombras algo escalofriantes con formas de dedos y figuras humanoides alargadas y deformes, pero algo lo llamaba desde adentro, le había parecido ver la silueta de alguien cerca de lo que era la destruida puerta de la mansión donde estaban. Respiró hondo al llegar a la mitad del camino, el cual parecía eterno y lúgubre, se detuvo y miró a Sebastián para después abrir la boca y hablar pero fue callado por el mismo argentino.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Benja?...Vos no hacés cosas así.—interrogo el de cabellos castaños al menor delante de él— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué vos entraste tan súbitamente aquí?

—…No lo sé, algo me dice que tengo que ir adentro—respondió el de ojos verdosos para disponerse a caminar nuevamente

—Detente ahora mismo, Sur.—prácticamente le ordeno Paraguay mientras respiraba algo cansado, había corrido un buen trecho para alcanzar a su primo y al chileno, detrás de él estaba Bolivia de la misma forma cansada y algo agitada—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué empezaste a adentrarte en este lugar tan raro tan de repente?

—No lo sé…—fue lo único que dijo Sur tratando de seguir su camino

— ¡Epa! Chileno, quédate ahí mismo, ahora explica porque nos has traído hasta aquí—increpó Marcos a Benjamín ganándose delante de este a zancadas—Es extraño y francamente escalofriante estar aquí

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Está bien?—terminó de decir el aludido comenzando a correr en dirección a la mansión que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros más de aquel extraño bosque.

Ninguno de los otros tres alcanzaron a percatarse realmente cuando Benjamín desapareció de su vista a través de lo que antes era la puerta de aquella mansión, los tres se miraron y prácticamente por inercia corrieron en la misma dirección que el chileno tratando de alcanzarlo. Sur, en cambio, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos antiguos y desgastados por el tiempo, observando cada cuadro ya borroso y roto, las puertas estaban cerradas y algunas no conducían a ninguna parte, el polvo invadía todo y las telarañas cubrían gran parte de las esquinas o muebles que se encontraban en aquel pasillo.

Siguió caminando, sin dejar de buscar esa silueta que había visto, no podía quitarse de la mente aquello, pero cada vez que se internaba mas y mas en aquella mansión la oscuridad cubría todo, casi nada ya era visible con lo cual comenzó a chocar con las cosas que se interponían en su camino hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba en ese lugar, no estaba Argentina ni Paraguay o Bolivia…Estaba solo en ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso…

Mientras tanto afuera Sebastián trataba de convencer a los otros dos que los habían acompañado, tenía que ir a buscar a Benjamín, sabía de sobra que si Chile Norte se enteraba de aquello no sobreviviría más de dos horas al tratar de tranquilizarlo. Miró lo que suponía fuera una puerta años atrás y al igual que su primo y Marcos no quería realmente entrar, respiró hondo y se decidió, no era momento de vacilar, Chile Sur estaba adentro de ese lugar abandonado hacia ya años y que quizás habían miles de cosas dentro de esa mansión.

—¿Vamos a entrar o no?—increpó a ambos chicos al notar lo poco convencidos que se encontraban ante la idea de entrar en aquel espantoso lugar.

—…Esta bien, esta bien—dijo el boliviano con una expresión aun de duda, no estaba del todo convencido de entrar en semejante lugar sin nada con que protegerse

—Ya, yo igual voy…no pienso quedarme solo en este lugar— Miguel Ángel no sabía bien si entrar en la mansión, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para quedarse afuera y seguir en ese lúgubre bosquecillo que había como sendero hasta la mansión.

Los tres entraron lentamente en el lugar, tratando de evitar las astillas que sobresalían del marco de la puerta y las telarañas que caían tenuemente por entre el marco de la puerta. Caminaron por entre los pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar que se separaba en tres, el pasillo seguía derecho pero también habían dos posibilidades por donde Benjamín se pudo haber ido, lo cual de inmediato les trajo a la mente la muy obvia solución a ello...Separarse y buscar cada uno al sureño y tratar de volverse a reunir en el mismo lugar.

Paraguay dudaba del plan, no le gustaba el ambiente que se percibía en la mansión y cada vez parecía más oscuro, e ir solo por esa mansión realmente no le convencía, pero debía hacerlo, si no seguramente se quedaría como idiota esperando en ese lugar. Respiró hondo y tomo la senda de la derecha, mientras que Argentina siguió derecho por el pasillo y Bolivia tomó el pasillo de la izquierda, ahora sólo debían seguir buscando al sureño para después salir de ese maldito lugar y no concentrarse en lo horrible y terrorífico del lugar.

No podían negar que pasar al lado de una puerta les daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo o alguien iba a salir y los iba a asustar de muerte ya que el silencio que era solo interrumpido por el crujir de las tablas del suelo era más que incómodo. Miguel Ángel al llegar a lo que parecía la esquina del pasillo que doblaba hacia el lado izquierdo le dio la impresión de ver algo arrastrándose por el suelo, aquello le dio mala espina, pero pensó que quizás era una visión provocada por la sugestión que tenía en el momento.

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó caminando, poco y nada se distinguía al doblar por el pasillo, era oscuro y nada más que un tenue rayo de luz que se colaba por un agujero de una pared iluminaba una parte muy alejada del pasillo, su corazón latía rápido, estaba en cierto modo asustado, incluso pensó más de una vez que eso debía ser un maldito sueño.

—Maldición…No debo volver jugar juegos de terror en la noche…ahora me da miedo andar por un maldito pasillo…—se calló de inmediato al ver de lejos dos ojos amarillos brillando al final del pasillo, volvió por sobre sus pasos y al llegar a lo que era la esquina por donde se había desviado volteo y salió corriendo del lugar para meterse dentro de alguna de las puertas que habían en ese pasillo.

En el pasillo que había seguido Sebastián este llamaba insistentemente a Chile Sur, no le agradaba que el sureño se hubiera internado tanto en ese lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo ello, lo único que sentía era su respiración y el crujir de sus pasos, el polvo invadía cada rincón de cada mueble al que se acercaba, eran tan antiguos como él, o al menos esa sensación le dio, después de todo recordaba muebles así cuando aún era una colonia de España.

Vio una puerta entreabierta y se asomó por esta, no había mucho que ver, un estante lleno de libros quizás ya deshaciéndose por lo viejos, una alfombra rota y…una mancha de sangre, aquello le llamó la atención, la mancha de sangre ni siquiera era normal, era como si formara una letra, la recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo unas dos veces para saber bien que letra era ya que si bien el color rojo lo pudo distinguir casi de inmediato a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, la figura no le era del todo visible. Finalmente se dio cuenta que era una "S" escrita con una caligrafía algo antigua, que casi ya nadie ocupaba o esa sensación le dio.

—…Extraño…—susurro para sí mismo Sebastián antes de sentir una presencia detrás de él a lo que se volteo y solo vio algo grande y desconocido para él…

Marcos no sabía realmente por dónde ir, el pasillo que él había tomado se repartía por diferentes pasillos, unos más oscuros, otros repletos de muebles y algunos con el suelo rotos y astillas sobresaliendo de las paredes como si antaño hubo una lucha en esos lugares. Finalmente llegó al lado de una escalera, por un momento pensó en subir pero prefirió dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado, pero un pasillo de los que ya había visto llamo su atención, había alguien sentado en el suelo abrazado sus rodillas.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba la persona que había visto, no distinguía muy bien quien era pero al acercar su mano esta desapareció, eso le hizo quedar estático en el mismo lugar, ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando en ese maldito lugar?, No lo sabía, pero lo que si venía una y otra vez a su cabeza era Lárgate de este maldito lugar como si fuera un eco que se repetía una y otra vez. Decidió que tenía que seguir caminando por ese pasillo, no le quedaba otra, volver atrás seria una pérdida de tiempo y quizás el estúpido chileno se había ido por ese lugar.

—Lo veo y lo mato a ese chileno roto—dijo enfadado el boliviano apretando sus puños y caminando enfadado por el pasillo.

Siguió caminando, tratando de distinguir entre la oscuridad donde se encontraba, finalmente chocó con algo, tanteo por encima y era de textura viscosa y húmeda, Que asco pensó de inmediato en voz alta para después notar el olor a sangre en sus manos y sentir que algo lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2:

Los seis miraban con algo de duda ese largo bosquecillo, era anormalmente tenebroso y parecía esconder algo, como si en cualquier momento todo aquello se convertiría en una película de terror. Uruguay fue el primero en sugerir en irse del lugar, algo le daba mala espina y no dudaba en que lo mejor era regresarse por donde habían venido, pero Brasil insistía en que no iba a pasar nada ya que simplemente era un lugar abandonado y algo viejo.

Costa Rica en cambio apoyaba a Uruguay, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de visitar un lugar que no conocía y emitía tal aura oscura, se le llegaron a erizar los vellos de la piel al sentir tan solo una pequeña brisa fría que paso por entre los arboles de la mansión abandonada. No podía pensar que nada bueno les iba a pasar en ese lugar, claro que pudo ver claramente el candado con la cadena en el suelo y sin mucho pensarlo los levanto.

—Miren…que extraño candado, mae.—dijo al ver que el candado carecía de alguna parte para introducir alguna llave, pero aun así estaba abierto.

—…Esto no me da buena espina, parce—respondió de inmediato Colombia al ver aquello, pero de todas formas la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro—¡Pero hay que ver como es por dentro esa mansión!

—Hey…No se olviden que estoy yo aquí—increpo a los demás Ecuador algo molesto al notar que nadie lo tomaba mucho en cuenta mientras decidían si iban a entrar o no—Además, esa mansión me da mala espina…No sé porque no quiero realmente entrar

—Perú nos dijo que viniéramos ¿Recuerdas?—respondió Colombia mientras señalaba al aludido

—Les dije que viniéramos porque Marcos me envió un texto donde me dijo que había venido aquí…—contesto Perú para volver a sacar su celular y ver si es que tenía otro mensaje—Pero…hace unas tres horas que no ha llamado ni enviado ningún mensaje, es como mi hermano menor, y eso hizo que me preocupara

—Ah, ya…¿Y por eso nos has traído a nosotros?—murmuró algo molesto Uruguay al ver la respuesta del peruano—Vámonos Felipe, no quiero ir a esa mansión

—Eû quiero ir…—el brasileño tenía intenciones de entrar en ese lugar ya que había llamado enormemente su curiosidad y no quería volver hacia atrás ya que para llegar había sido una hora en automóvil y otra más a pie.

Al final los cinco sin ninguna razón aparente empezaron a caminar por el sendero de árboles que estaban a los costados del camino que conducía hasta la mansión. Realmente les daba una mala sensación esa mansión a medida que se acercaban, seguramente era de unos dos pisos y quizás tenía un subterráneo ya que al ser de estructura colonial era casi costumbre que tuviera uno, ya sea como almacén u otra cosa, ellos sabían bien de eso al conocer desde hacía muchos años aquello.

Perú a mitad del camino vio algo que brillaba, se acercó y notó que era un simple cuchillo, el mango era de madera y a pesar que quizás estaba hacía años ahí tirado aun conservaba filo ya que al pasarle tan solo un dedo le broto un poco de sangre, Eduardo ante aquello simplemente se extraño ya que se detuvo junto a Nicolás a esperarlo mientras los demás seguían caminando ignorantes de aquello.

—No digas nada ¿Está bien?...Quizás nos sirva—respondió el peruano para guardar entre su ropa aquel objeto—Si encuentras algo así recógelo

—E-está bien—susurro algo dudoso el ecuatoriano siguiendo a Perú hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás.

Los seis se extrañaron al ver marcas de sangre en la entrada, era algo escalofriante ya que era sangre fresca, de no hacia más de unos veinte minutos atrás o incluso menos, ello les dio una apuñalada psicológica casi de manera instantánea pensando en lo peor casi de forma inmediata. Martin había dado media vuelta para regresarse por donde había venido pero Brasil lo detuvo agarrándolo de la chaqueta, si había sangre era porque algo malo había pasado y si era así, debían buscar a los que habían ido primero a esa mansión.

Era obvia la solución, separarse y buscar a los cuatro que habían entrado antes, por suerte Perú sabia quienes eran, ya que en el mismo mensaje Bolivia le había dicho con quien había ido. Ante la sola idea de separarse todos pusieron mala cara, no querían arriesgarse en ese lugar, pero antes de la seguridad propia estaba la de sus amigos que quizás podían estar heridos o incluso…Muertos, pero debían descartar esa posibilidad, era prácticamente ilógico pensar aquello.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto?—preguntó Colombia al notar que ya todos estaban en pareja para ir dentro de la mansión

—Si, es peligroso andar solos dentro de la mansión…o al menos esa sensación da al ver la…sangre—murmuró Perú aún agachado y viendo el rastro de sangre que se perdía entre la oscuridad—Sea lo que sea que esté pasando adentro, debemos ir a buscar a los demás…Eduardo y yo iremos derecho por el pasillo, y ustedes tomaran algún pasillo que encuentren, ojalá en direcciones opuestas

—No tenemos nada con que defendernos—agregó Uruguay haciendo notar la falta de protección que tenía—Ni siquiera una pistola o sable, o algo similar

—Eû se capoeira—dijo con una sonrisa Brasil haciendo notar que era el único que realmente no tenía miedo—¿Eso sirve?

—Si, si…Pero si te pasa algo y quedas herido yo tendré que protegerte

—Se que você sabe algo de magia…—le susurro al oído al uruguayo al acordarse que este era cercano a Paraguay y por ende a Guarani la cual les enseñaba magia a ambos primos

—¡Cállate!...N-nadie sabe eso, solo Miguel Ángel y vos—respondió enojado Martín al ver que casi al brasileño se le escapa uno de sus secretos—…Además yo aprendí también de mi abuelo…vos sabes que el antes de…

—No es necesario…—le interrumpió Brasil para tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar junto a los demás, no le gustaba hacer entristecer al de ojos verdosos al hacerle recordar su pasado.

Los seis caminaron bastante tiempo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte donde se separaba en tres, Brasil y Uruguay tomaron el de la derecha y Colombia junto a Costa Rica el de la izquierda ya que Ecuador y Perú siguieron derecho. Habían quedado en esperar a los demás todo el tiempo que sea necesario en la entrada de la mansión en caso de que alguno de ellos saliera antes del lugar.

Perú y Ecuador caminaron durante un largo trecho hasta sentir el crujir de algo bajo sus pies, no eran las tablas del suelo, era algo plástico, y sin dudar mucho Nicolás se agachó y tomó entre sus manos lo que había pisado. Eran unas gafas de sol, o al menos eso distinguían con la poca luz que había, les eran familiares, muy familiares, después de todo solo uno de ellos ocupaba gafas de sol casi todo el tiempo. Siguieron por el mismo camino un poco mas hasta que tropezaron con algo con lo cual cayeron al suelo. Tantearon con lo que habían tropezado y se dieron cuenta que era un cuerpo humano, se fijaron en el rostro de este y descubrieron que era Argentina.

Pensaron de inmediato lo peor al ver la sangre saliendo del labio inferior del argentino y un corte en la mejilla, pero al ver que este emitió un quejido y comenzó a abrir los ojos se tranquilizaron de momento, la ropa de este lucia desgastada y rota en algunas partes, además con pequeñas manchas de sangre.

—¿Dónde rayos estoy?—preguntó confundido Sebastián mientras se enderezaba y se sentaba en el suelo—¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes?

—Pensé que te había pasado algo, grandísimo idiota—dijo Perú pegándole ligeramente en la cabeza algo molesto—Hace más de tres horas que tu, Marcos, Sur y Paraguay desaparecieron…Vinimos con algunos a buscarlos hasta aquí

—Esta muy espeluznante esta mansión—agregó Ecuador tratando de ignorar lo mal que se sentía dentro de ese lugar— además da tan mala impresión

—Dímelo a mi…si vos supieras con lo que me encontré—murmuró aún confundido Sebastián levantándose del suelo—Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de arrancar.

Los tres se quedaron un momento más en ese lugar, el argentino después de todo no se sentía realmente bien debido a que le dolía la mayoría del cuerpo y quería siquiera aclarar su mente de todo lo que le había pasado en esos minutos. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado aun por algo, jamás se dieron cuenta de que lo mismo que se encontró Sebastián aun seguía en el mismo lugar fuera de su vista.

Mientras que Uruguay y Brasil buscaban por el pasillo por el que se habían ido encontraron una puerta a medio abrir. Ambos se acercaron y solo vieron que algo les pego a ambos mientras se escuchaban pequeños sollozos. Uruguay al tratar de enfocar la mirada vio a Paraguay abrazado a sus rodillas y sollozando bajo, se enderezó y se acercó tratando de hacerle ver al menor que era él y Brasil los que lo habían encontrado, claro que jamás espero que Miguel Ángel al solo mirarlo se abalanzara sobre él en un abrazo aun sollozando, en esos momentos era que demostraba que simplemente era un niño mentalmente y que a pesar de mostrarse maduro la mayor parte de las veces solo era un escudo.

Lo abrazó durante unos minutos hasta que se calmo, sinceramente para el más que su primo era como su hermano pequeño. Brasil igual se les acercó y se sentó un momento junto a ellos a esperar que todo pasara, ya que aunque el sollozo de Paraguay había parado aún estaba abrazado a Uruguay sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

En el pasillo que habían tomado Colombia y Costa Rica realmente les había causado un poco de escalofríos, habían manchas de sangre en más de una parte en forma de manos y en el piso un pequeño camino marcado por un hilo de sangre seguía hasta perderse en la oscuridad más absoluta del lugar. Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo donde habían unas escaleras, pero dudaron en subir, no les daba la impresión de que alguien haya subido ya que el polvo en el piso les indicaba que no había subido ni bajado nadie.

Caminaron durante un momento hacia atrás y vieron un pasillo que doblaba, decidieron irse por ese lugar, el rastro de sangre iba por el mismo lugar, así que simplemente siguieron caminando hasta ver alguien sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared, al parecer no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno, así que corrieron a ver de quien se trataba para encontrarse con Bolivia inconsciente y una herida en el brazo bastante profunda, Colombia saco una parte de su propia polera para vendarle el brazo al boliviano para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

Seguramente por eso estaba inconsciente, debido a la pérdida de sangre y…¿Un golpe en la cabeza? O al menos de eso se dieron cuenta al notar una pequeña línea de sangre que recorría su frente hasta el cuello manchando la camisa de este. Costa Rica ante aquello le quito el usual chullo que llevaba el de piel morena y notó una pequeña herida en la sien de Bolivia. Limpió con el mismo gorro la sangre del rostro de este y con una manga de su propia camisa le hizo una venda para evitar que saliera más sangre o se infectara la herida.

Colombia con ayuda de Costa Rica puso en su espalda a Bolivia aun inconsciente, era grave todo aquello ¿Qué mierda le pudo haber hecho eso? Era lo único que pasaba por sus mentes una y otra vez. Respiraron hondo y se dispusieron a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión. Tenían que salir de ahí de algún modo, si algo podía herir tan gravemente a uno de ellos era peligroso quedarse más tiempo ahí. Pero al llegar a donde estaba supuestamente la entrada ya no había nada, solo otro pasillo mas y aun más oscuro que los otros, estaban en peligro dentro de ese lugar…No había duda alguna y sin ninguna escapatoria posible.


End file.
